starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Rosa Morales
|fgcolor= |image=RosaMorales SC2-LotV Head1.png |imgsize=250px |imgdesc= |faction= United Earth Directorate (late 2499/early 2500—) : UED Expeditionary Fleet (2500) Terran Dominion :Dominion Fleet ::Dominion Navy Medical Corps |race=Human |birth= |death= |gender=Female |height= |weight= |hair=Brown |eyes=Brown |job=Medic lieutenant |family= |voice=Yeni Álvarezhttps://twitter.com/AndreaToyias/status/935273368890175489 |concept= |concattop= }} 'Rosa Morales'Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 is a terran medic of the Dominion Navy Medical Corps with the rank of lieutenant.2015-09-21, New Heroes, Skins, and Mounts Coming Soon. Blizzard Entertainment, accessed on 2015-09-22 She has kept her squad alive through countless battles.2015-09-25, Lt. Morales Spotlight – Heroes of the Storm. YouTube, accessed on 2015-10-09 Biography The Brood War A native of Earth,Blizzard Entertainment. Heroes of the Storm (Blizzard Entertainment) (in English). June 2, 2015 Lt. Morales joined the United Earth Directorate to make a difference and protect her family. Over a very long and storied career, she distinguished herself as a peerless medic, able to keep her patients alive and in the fight long after anyone else would have gone down.Lt Morales, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-10-08 She was equipped with experimental gear as per her excellent service record. Morales was dispatched to the Koprulu sector as part of the UED Expeditionary Fleet. She was one of the first UED officers to be deployed in the conflict, and was one of the medics who administered neurostims to the Second Overmind. She saw the conflict to its end, and survived the fleet's destruction. The End War Sometime after the fall of the UED Expeditionary Fleet, Morales joined the Terran Dominion, and retained her rank as lieutenant in the Dominion Navy Medical Corps. During the End War, she was assigned to stem a zerg infestation on a fringe Dominion world in the settlement of Chazington. However, the potency of the infestation made evacuation impossible, so she enlisted the aid of two allied commanders to aid her.2017-03-01. Preview: Dead of Night. Youtube. Accessed 2017-03-01. Game Unit Co-op Missions Morales serves as the map announcer and advisor for the Co-op Missions map "Dead of Night."2017-03-01. Preview: Dead of Night. Youtube. Accessed 2017-03-01. Heroes of the Storm Morales is a playable hero in Heroes of the Storm. One of her abilities summons a medivac dropship.2015-08-22, Gamescom 2015 : The medic will join the Nexus !. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-08-22 Personality and Traits Morales greatly misses her home. Even the bugs. They were so much smaller back there. She hates needles, but is quite happy to stick them into her patients. She enjoys using the A-13 grenade launcher. Morales is noble, well put together, and has a vested interest in helping her allies.2018-03-28, Meet the Developers Turning StarCraft Units Into Heroes of the Storm. Red Bull Esports, accessed on 2018-03-30 Morales is dedicated to saving lives on the battlefield and making the universe a better place. She takes her work seriously, but that doesn't stop her from making sarcastic remarks to defuse tense situations.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void Map Editor. (Activision Blizzard) (in English). November 10, 2015 Trivia *While Lt. Morales would later appear in StarCraft II, her first appearance was in Heroes of the Storm. *While Morales is stated to be a former member of the United Earth Directorate Expeditionary Fleet, the symbol on her shield is a modified version of the Raynor's Raiders symbol. *A Lt. Morales shirt is available from Jinx.com, featuring Morales, medivac dropships, stim drones and the symbol of the United Earth Directorate.2017-07-08, Heroes of the Storm Lives to Save Premium Tee. Jinx.com, accessed on 2017-07-08 References External links *Lt. Morales at Heroes of the Storm Wikia Category:Heroes of the Storm Category:UED and UPL characters Category:People of Earth Category:Terran characters in StarCraft II Category:Terran medics